Cicatrices
by xx Jacky xx
Summary: Cuándo el amor muere, sólo quedan cicatrices... Cho Chang, diez años después, no puede olvidarse lo que vio en el espejo de Oesed, un año después de la muerte de Cedric. Este fic participa en el Reto "El Espejo de Oesed" de "La Noble Y Ancestral Casa De Los Black" Rated T por seguridad


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo soy una joven anónima que está participando en el Reto "El espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Espero que os guste, espero que comentéis… Todas esas cosas que se dicen… Y aquí va lo importante…**

* * *

**CICATRICES…**

_**Cuándo el amor muere, solo quedan cicatrices**_

* * *

Ya han pasado varios años, pero ese día no se borra de mi memoria. Ya he puesto tierra por medio, pero esa sensación no se va. Ya he avanzado, madurado, cambiado, crecido, empeorado, llorado… Pero no puedo parar de acordarme de ese día.

Hace tiempo que se ha acabado la guerra. Hace tiempo que Harry y yo sólo somos buenos amigos que no buscan nada más que la compresión. Hace tiempo que Cedric fue enterrado y, mucho más lejos aún, ha quedado ese año en Hogwarts y los siguientes a su muerte.

Pero sé que, pase lo que pase, siempre me carcomeré por haber entrado en esa habitación oscura, por haberme mirado en el espejo de Oesed…

Por que el espejo muestra mi deseo más profundo, y en esa época mi interior estaba podrido por toda esa mierda que estaba pasando.

Y, aún así, al verlo, no pude más que decirme:

Ojalá.

Y, cuando me paro un segundo y doy un paso atrás, no hago más que preguntarme cómo pude ser así.

No hago más que arrepentirme.

Y arrepentirme…

* * *

_»» Hace 10 años ««_

* * *

— ¡Cho! —me llamó Marieta al salir de la sala dónde se reunía el Ejército de Dumbledore— ¡Cho! ¡Ven aquí!

Ella ya sabía que no podía, que había quedado con Harry, el gran Harry Potter; pero siguió llamándome. Yo no pude hacer más que ignorarla y ponerme en camino a mi siguiente destino: el patio, dónde seguramente estaría esperándome ya él.

Sonreí al pensar en cuánto significaba para él. Aunque intentase negarlo, también se me clavó una espina en mi corazón de pez. Me hacía sentirme mal ver lo enamorado de mí que estaba, y saber que no podía corresponderle. Por más que lo ocultase, Harry no era más que un sustituto de Cedric para mi corazón.

Pero, en breve, esa impune verdad que se deslizaba sobre la ilusión que había creado iba a cobrar tanta vida que me depararía un sinfín de noches en velas, dándole vueltas.

En breve.

Seguí caminando hasta el tejado, con calma, disfrutando del aire tan fresco que se respiraba en el castillo…

Me paré en seco al escuchar una voz. Tragué saliva al reconocerla. Snape. Si me pillaba, en horario en que estaba prohibido pasear, iba a ser el fin de mi expediente. Murmuré alguna maldición mientras buscaba un lugar dónde esconderme. No veía ninguno.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. No a mí.

Me acerqué a la sombra que se proyectaba de unas escaleras. Me agaché e intenté ser invisible. Oh, cómo me hubiese gustado tener entonces la capa de Harry.

Mientras me mordía el labio para mantener a raya los nervios, escuché una segunda voz. Esta tampoco me costó reconocerla. Tan aguda, tan molesta, tan detestable… Sin duda, era Dolores Umbridge.

Profundicé más en mi penoso escondite, rezando para que no me vieran. Pero no habría hecho falta. Estaban muy ocupados con su conservación.

Apenas entendí alguna palabra de lo que decían. No estaba en el mejor de los estados, los nervios y el temor hacían mella en mí. Además, hablaban tan rápido, aunque muy alto (me daba la impresión de que estaban discutiendo algún tema relacionado con Hogwarts), que mal podía coger algunas palabras, las que se me hacían más conocidas:

_Albus Dumbledore_.

_Director_.

_Harry Potter_.

_Seguridad_.

_Obediencia_.

_Teoría_.

Años más tarde, me acordaría de eso con otra perspectiva, pensando lo que dijo Harry Potter en el funeral de Severus Snape. A partir de ese suceso, cambiaría mi opinión sobre el antiguo profesor de pociones. En lugar de un hombre malhumorado, huraño y que humillaba a todos los alumnos que no eran de su casa, alguien valiente capaz de dar su vida por los que quiere. Un héroe, un héroe para el colegio, como en esos días lo fue Harry.

Pero entonces, su presencia sólo me asqueaba, por lo que suspiré de verdadera felicidad cuando la extraña pareja se alejó lo suficiente para que no pudiese escuchar sus pasos, ni sus frías voces. Me eché para atrás.

Ojalá no me hubiese echado para atrás.

Al hacerlo, al encostarme contra lo que yo creía que era una maciza y angosta pared de piedra, tan común en el castillo, escuché el chirrío de una puerta.

Me había escondido en la entrada de una clase de Hogwarts sin darme cuenta. ¿Pero qué clase? Me dije que eso debería descubrirlo yo, sacando de lo más profundo la Cho Chang aventurera. Hice con mi barrita el hechizo _lumus_, de manera que en su punta aparecieron una chispas de color esmeralda, que me felicitaron ver en la oscuridad.

Despacio y temblando, me puse en pie y agarré el pomo de la puerta. Fui empujando poco a poco, siendo acompañado el movimiento con un chirrido que denotaba que esa habitación nunca había sido muy utilizada. Sin acabar de abrir de todo, entré. Sin más dilación, cerré la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie se enterase nunca que estuve allí.

En un principio, el interior me pareció bastante decepcionante.

Me moví por la habitación, en un intento de poder iluminar cada esquina y no perderme nada. Pero solo había lonas y viejos cuadros. Y alguna que otra escoba muggle. ¿Un simple almacén? ¿Me había colado en un simple almacén?

Chasqueé la lengua y moví la cabeza.

Moví la cabeza y lo vi con el rabillo del ojo. Un espejo.

Me volví bruscamente hacia él. Mis pies danzaron por la fría madera hasta llegar a estar a pocos centímetros del objeto. Tenía los bordes de oro y era bastante grande, cuadrado por abajo y ovalado en su parte superior. Me pareció muy hermoso, muy elegante… magnífico.

A quién no.

Pero lo que de verdad me llamó la atención fue el reflejo. En algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que estaba delante del legendario espejo de Oesed, que te muestra el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, pero hasta más tarde ni pensé en eso. ¿Quién me lo había contado? Pensaría. Y negaría con la cabeza, al no poder acceder a ningún dato, al tiempo que haría alguna que otra superstición que desembocarían en este o aquel profesor.

Pero no entonces, porque en ese momento (y en los siguientes) estaba embobada con el reflejo. Mis ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente cuándo vio lo que había contado Harry al mundo mágico el año pasado.

Aunque, esta vez, existía un cierto cambio de papeles.

Quién estaba en el suelo era Harry. Tenía los ojos aún abiertos, pero estaba claro que no miraba por ellos. Estaba muerto. Sin duda, estaba muerto. Lo pude ver en la cara de Cedric, quien estaba de pie a su lado. El chico Huflepuff estaba lánguido, sin color, como quién acaba de ver a la propia muerte. Lo que, viendo la situación, podía ser verdad.

Delante de él estaba cómo me imaginaba a Voldemort, combinado con cómo lo había descrito Harry Potter. Calvo, con una túnica negra que sólo le dejaba ver su pálido y cruel rostro… Verdaderamente era una imagen tenebrosa.

Di un paso atrás, aunque Cedric no paró de gritarle (lo intuí por sus gestos) a Voldemort el nombre del fallecido. Di otro más, mientras me cargaba de ideas verdaderamente contrarias.

Y sonreí. Y lo dije. Que sí, me gustaría que fuese así, que Cedric fuese esta vez El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Aunque el mundo mágico se quedase sin héroe.

Me giré y salí corriendo de la espantosa habitación. Durante las siguientes noches, no paré de pensar en eso.

No paré de soñar con eso, y con más.

Hasta hoy día sigo con esos recuerdos en mi memoria, aunque ahora tengo otra perspectiva hacia ellos. Una más madura, una en la que las heridas ya han cicatrizado y ya puedo reflexionar con calma. Una en la que siento que fue horrible por mi parte haber pensado eso, haber sentido todo aquello, haberme comportado así con Harry Potter.

El gran Harry Potter.

Pero, aunque se hagan más pequeñas, las cicatrices nunca desaparecen y, a veces, aún me sorprendo pensando que todo podría haber sido de otra manera. Una en la que Cedric estuviese aquí, al otro lado de mi cama.

No he tardado en comprender que no he cambiado. Que nada lo hará. Seguiremos siendo yo, mi conciencia y mis fantasmas. Pase lo que pase, seguiré siendo una chica enamorada de alguien que hace mucho tiempo murió. Alguien que le cuesta no ver en el rostro de un héroe según las masas el de Cedric muerto.

Para mí, el gran Harry Potter no es más que el que debió morir en su lugar. Por más años que pasen, seguiré pensando que lo podía evitar. Seguiré culpándolo.

Esa sensación de que nada va a cambiar no me gusta. No poder olvidar, no poder pasar página, me hace sentirme atada al pasado.

Y lo odio.

Pero las cicatrices dejan marcas más profundas que la piel, el amor es más que el bien y el mal. Y yo amé, amo y amaré a Cedric con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo y con todas mis lágrimas.

**FIN**


End file.
